<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An though I can't recall your face, I still got love for you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150674">An though I can't recall your face, I still got love for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“... You’re my best friend too.” She admitted. Surprised to find the words were true. </p><p>Eda turned to her, a warm smile planted firmly on her face.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An though I can't recall your face, I still got love for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk home from Hexside always felt long, but there was something about that day which made the journey back to the Clawthorne manor especially laboring. Maybe it was because of the lunch money incident, or the shoes that fit to tight onto young Liliths feet. Or maybe it was because her darn sister kept wandering off the path to go inspect a particularly shiny blade of grass. </p><p>“You’re such a bore, Lily!” Eda growled as her older sister dragged her back from the thicket.</p><p>Lilith rolled her eyes, “Just because you hear strange noises, doesn’t mean you have to chase after them too.”</p><p>“But it was an owl Lily!” Her sister argued.</p><p>“How do you know? It’s not like you’ve ever seen one before.” She retorts. If she hadn’t been lugging around her heavy leather bookbag, Liliths hands would’ve been set firmly on her hips.</p><p>Eda chuckled to herself, “Oh yeah? And what do you know about seeing, huh four eyes?”</p><p>Lilith let out an audible groan as her sister burst into giggles at her own ingenuity. One day, Lilith swore, she was going to get Eda back for all her tricks and teases… She’d also look into some contact lenses as well, because yeesh were big clunky glasses annoying!</p><p>The girls continued their bickering for a while longer, before eventually settling down into casual silence. </p><p>The lane they traveled on to and from school every day was lit dimly by the evening sun. Usually, the sisters were home by now, but after hour detention had been served to them that day after Eda’s little accident with the abominations in the cafeteria. </p><p>“Mom ‘n Da are gonna be angry about what happened today, aren’t they?” Eda asked. Her voice so quiet Lillith almost missed it.<br/>
A shiver crawled down her spine. Yes. They would be angry. They’d be furious. And Lilith would get all the blame. She always did. Keeping Eda in check was her responsibility after all, and today she’d failed in doing that, all because some bullies swiped her cash that morning. </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose they will be. Not like it matters much to you, I’m the one who always gets in trouble for everything.”</p><p>At this Eda’s wide eyes darken. Hand defensively traveling to the bandage on her cheek. “Come on Lily, you and I both know that’s not true.”</p><p>Silence came once more, for the older sister had no clue how to respond. Comforting others never had been her strong suit. Not that it was Eda’s either, which made for a very strained relationship in the emotional department. </p><p>But, despite this, the two of them had each other’s backs. They always had. Eda stood up for Lilith, and when the nights got dark or lonely, Lilith would be there for her little sister, always saving a spot in bed next to her for when the nightmares got too scary. </p><p>Looking over to her right, a confused flicker of, what, jealousy? flashed in her chest. How was it possible that, after everything the world threw at her, Eda was still happy, still carefree and ignorant?</p><p>No matter how many times their parents threw her down, or how many occasions she’d been sent to detention for a spark of rebellion during class hours, Edalyn Clawthorne still remained determined to make the best of any situation. </p><p>Why couldn’t Lilith be strong like her? Why was the only self-worth she had based upon the grades she got, or the grudgby trophies she earned? </p><p>The world didn’t take Lilith for who she was, and that above all was what pained her the most. </p><p>Lilith shook her head, squeezing the handle of her bookbag tight. No, she couldn’t think like that. She wouldn’t think like that. Eda did so much for her, more than anyone else in all of the Boiling Isles had ever done.</p><p>A small smile crept onto her pale face as she watched her little sister hop onto a fallen log, overgrown with moss. She could tell there was a whole story working its way through the inner mechanics of the young witch’s mind. Eda always did have a wild imagination. </p><p>Eda took a swig from her bottle of apple’s blood, no doubt pretending it was a flask of whiskey or rum she’d stolen from the belly of a pirates ship.</p><p>Lilith’s heart ached, she missed the days where they’d play pretend.<br/>
“Hey, Eda?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“Yeah Lily?” She returned without facing her. Her ear twitched slightly as she listened. </p><p>Lilith cleared her throat, kicking a lone pebble off the dirt path with the tip of her white sneaker. “Thanks for getting my lunch money back from those kids today.” </p><p>She looked nervously up at Eda, still balancing on the log, waiting for a snarky comment about how sappy she was being. Instead, her sister merely glanced at her for a moment, golden eyes large with surprise. </p><p>Eda seemed to mull over Lilith’s words, unsure how to reply. </p><p>Finally, she managed, “Eh, it’s no big deal. You aren’t just my sister, you’re my best friend too, and best friends don’t let that kinda stuff slide.”</p><p>Lilith snorted, “I’m your only friend.”</p><p>Eda shrugged, wrinkling her nose slightly, “My point still stands.”</p><p>And for some unknown reason, Lilith’s heart soars. Eda really did mean what she said, Lilith realized. The world may be a horrid and terrifying place, but they were sisters. They were invincible as long as they stuck together. </p><p>“... You’re my best friend too.” She admitted. Surprised to find the words were true. </p><p>Eda turned to her, a warm smile planted firmly on her face.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sobs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>